


Mitokoga oneshot 2

by human_collector



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I write smut: Mitokoga edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitokoga oneshot 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ok for this one I meant the smut to happen ;P.  
> (But come on there's hardly any art -and nsfw to boot- for these two and I have been planning this for a month).  
> This pairing is awesome cuz they don't need dialogue to talk to each other and I love that. :)  
> Enjoy.

Mitobe Rinnosuke and Koganei Shinji were on their way home from school after a very tiring practice.

They were both in desperate need of a shower and a nice sleep. However they weren’t that fortunate. They still had homework to do which if they weren’t in their junior year they wouldn’t have to take it so seriously.

Koganei felt sleepy, which was never a good sign for him. Being hyperactive was taking a huge toll on him and he was already behind in his homework as well. So he decided to do something about it.  
Koganei grabbed Mitobe’s hand and dragged him in an alley, pressing his arms on the wall pining him there.  
“Mitobe will you forgive me?” he asked this question whenever he wanted Mitobe’s permission. It was their special phrase.  
He nodded affirmatively and helped Koganei get his face close to his as much as possible. Koganei boosted himself a bit upwards and gently placed his lips on top of Mitobe’s. He held them there steady, feeling the softness and thinness of Mitobe’s lips and memorizing it for the hundredth time.  
Koganei pushed his lips firmer on Mitobe’s and he in turn pressed hard enough for Koganei to open his mouth and let him take the lead. Their tongues slurped one another as the kiss deepened. Mitobe pulled Koganei on him and delved in to his taste.

Mitobe’s hand found its way through Koganei’s spiky hair by caressing his cheek, then his neck and finally the back of his skull.  
Koganei wasn’t immobile either. His hands reached where ever they could, from the inside of his partner’s collar to his ears and then slid down when he was lifted and rested themselves on his shoulders. His legs were only a few centimeters from the ground and he wrapped them around Mitobe’s hips. 

They made out for a few moments, murmuring moans and panting in low voices so they didn’t attract any attention to themselves.  
Mitobe gently placed Koganei to the ground. He sighed contently as his date-mate nuzzled his shoulder. Koganei urged Mitobe to come to his house this time and he accepted. Mitobe took the hand that was offered to him and they walked together, their hands clasped tightly and their noses covered by their coats.  
They reached Koganei’s house, a low-ceiling, colorful type of place which upon seeing it, no one would’ve doubted the cat boy’s nature.  
They passed through the fence and Koganei unlocked the door, letting Mitobe in and then locking it again. They took off their shoes and Koganei gave Mitobe the good pair of slippers while he used his old, worn and most favourite pair.

Koganei led him to his room, where everything-- was a mess. Mitobe had side-glanced Koganei who smiled at him apologetically. Koganei’s room was relatively small; it was like he was sleeping in a corridor. 

In the farthest corner it had a desk loaded with papers, thin notebooks and pencils. A bookshelf next to it was also loaded with possessions and a lot of dust. The futon that Koga used was across from the desk and a chest of drawers beside it where his clothes were in. 

Mitobe started tidying it. Koganei helped him and in no time it was ordered. Koganei gave Mitobe a thank you kiss whilst he threw him onto the bed. He started unbuttoning his coat. Mitobe indulged him by unzipping his coat and freeing him from it, throwing it on the floor. They broke their kiss and Koganei sat up on Mitobe’s lap, straddling him.  
Mitobe looked at him, wanting, feeling a shiver similar to the one he got every time Koganei was with him. He pulled Koganei’s upper arms downwards, forcing his elbows to support his weight while kissing him again. Koganei widened his thighs and let his legs slide downwards arching his back and grinding his crotch with Mitobe’s.  
Koganei felt Mitobe’s ankles with his socks, while using the inside of his thighs to rub Mitobe’s.  
Mitobe pulled Koganei’s belt and unbuckled it. He had it on quite tight so when Mitobe helped him out of it he felt a wave of relief. Koganei groaned and wiggled his hips eagerly so Mitobe released his elbows and let Koganei fall on him while simultaneously sticking his hand down in his underwear. Mitobe squeezed his boyfriend’s butt cheek making him purr in delight and he in return bit his ear teasingly and started stroking his arms with his thumps. 

Koganei slid down suddenly and pulled down Mitobe’s sweatpants. His eyes became hooded, he exhaled deeply and pulled Mitobe’s underwear waist band down, exposing his dick.  
“Mitobe will you--- forgive me?” he asked innocently as he stroked from the base up with only one finger making his tall boyfriend shiver in pleasure. He bent his legs and widened them so that Koga would be able to move freely inside of them. Mitobe nodded and Koganei dug right in.  
He tipped it up with his hand and kissed the head, pumping it lightly to get hard. He squeezed the base so nothing would escape him as he licked the length painstakingly slow from the ring his fingers made around it, upwards and around Mitobe’s length. Mitobe gave a gasp as Koganei kept sucking a particular spot on his dick, one he found himself a while ago that sent Mitobe over the edge many times when he was tense. 

“Mmmmm my Mitobe, yup, mine and nobody else’s” he said licking his lips and resting both his hands on Mitobe’s thighs while submerging his mouth on Mitobe’s cock making him gasp in surprise.  
He bopped his head, coughed and swallowed his boyfriend more, making Mitobe’s legs jerk and give in. Mitobe sat up and pulled Koganei’s hair as he deep throated him harshly, with his saliva dripping from his mouth onto the sheets and his cat-like eyes pinning him to his spot.  
Mitobe mouthed Koganei’s name as he shook his shoulder to warn him that he was about to come. Koganei raised his shoulders to lever his throat to open more as he pumped Mitobe and gulped his cum as best as he could. 

Mitobe sighed, pulled Koganei off his dick, wiped the sides of his mouth and kissed him deeply.  
He pushed him back on the mattress whilst kissing him and ran his hands from his neck down, massaged his chest and pinched the smaller boy’s nipples slightly, making Koga groan in his mouth.  
He held him tightly, pinning him to the mattress while he kissed his boyfriend’s neck, making him shiver and his neck hair stood up as if electrified. He pulled Koga’s pants all the way down and threw them on the floor, followed by his t-shirt.

Mitobe trailed kisses from Koganei’s now exposed neck to under his left breast but Koganei squirmed in his hold and Mitobe stopped.  
Koganei looked at him pouting and Mitobe waited for him to tell him what he needed.  
He was looking at his best friend’s body, which was stripped down to his socks, when he realised that he was still wearing his sweatpants.  
Mitobe shrugged and tried to continue giving pleasure to Koganei but he wasn’t having it. Small, tanned hands grabbed his face and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Koganei’s legs wrapped themselves around Mitobe’s waist and one of Koganei’s hands sneaked between them, brushing by his own dick, making him exhale an unwanted moan. He stayed strong, for his unsung boyfriend, as he wanted both of them to be satisfied tonight.

He pulled the waistband once more and used his palm to shove Mitobe’s pants downwards as much as possible. But because it was sweatpants it wasn’t an easy task. Mitobe pulled it down himself, took Koganei’s hands to his own, kissed them tenderly and pushed them on Koganei’s chest while he kissed his cat mouthed boy teasingly.  
Koganei was momentarily dazed from the lack of oxygen and his ankles gave out letting his legs fall on the bed in a split. His dick twitched and his ass opened up a bit more, showing his hole in its full glory. He closed his eyes and adjusted his legs onto a more comfortable angle.  
Koganei felt Mitobe ruffling a drawer and pulling out something, but the rest he blocked out because he had realised what that thing was.  
Mitobe’s thumb brushed his cheek, which made him open his eyes and look at him properly. Koganei leaned his head on Mitobe’s palm and drew courage from the warmth there. He closed his eyes, took a breath and then steeled his eyes on Mitobe’s face.

He was smiling at him, sweetly, like a knight in shining armor. He smiled back, resisting the urge to grab his tall, silent boyfriend and start biting him all over.  
Mitobe lubed a finger and inserted it in slowly. It went in without Koganei even batting an eyelash. He was used to it, enough not to hurt anymore. He insert a second lubed finger and Koganei rolled his hips, stretched his neck and thrusted on those two fingers. Mitobe combined with Koga’s own thrusts, widened his opening enough for a third finger to complete the job. Koganei’s dick felt heavier as more blood rushed to it, making him pant in agony and he desperately seized it and started pumping it. He felt Mitobe’s finger widening his opening, where there was a sensation of bagginess and his dick felt like it was going to burst any minute. 

“Mitobe, I feel like I’m coming” he opened one eye to see Mitobe nod as he hurried to wear a condom, lube his own dick, and take a hold of Koganei’s moving hand. They clasped their hands together and moved in tune, working together to bring Koganei to a climax. Koganei pulled Mitobe on him and spread his legs further. Mitobe slid gradually into Koganei making him grunt.  
“Mitobe give me more, please, please~” Koga said sitting up and pushing himself on Mitobe’s dick. He managed to get all of Mitobe’s length in him and he sat on his knees. Mitobe started thrusted him and Koga was screaming in pleasure while grinding him.  
“FUCK YEAH” he yelled finally as he released all over himself and Mitobe’s torso, followed by a slight tightness which meant that Mitobe came too. Koga sighed contently and looked to the ceiling with a dreamy look.  
“I love you, I love you so much buddy, I so love you” he repeated while Mitobe helped him get his ass off his dick and lie down on his side. He threw the condom away and cleaned himself and a Koganei that was getting comfy beside him. Koga immediately snuggled in his hug and rubbed his nose on Mitobe’s neck smelling his boyfriend’s comforting scent. Mitobe hugged him tenderly and listened to him murmur about nothing, feeling his shoulders relax and his body softening.  
He petted Koganei’s hair and let him nap for a while.  
He took his textbooks and started reading them to pass the time. He was in the middle of highlighting an important part when Koga stirred out of his slumber and sighed as he turned to him.  
When Koga turned his body, his ass went in the air, and he could feel Mitobe’s stretch work from behind. The coldness of the air and the leftover lube made him half-hard again.  
Koganei looked at his boyfriend who somehow managed to put on his underwear while he was dozing off next to him. He hung his head, sighed and brushed his face on Mitobe’s shoulder. He smelled his sweet musk and kissed his chest, hopping onto the silent boy’s lap again.

Mitobe loves his Koga. Very much so, but he could only last that long once. After doing it more than once his mind becomes a mess and he can’t focus on anything for hours.  
Mitobe put his palm on Koganei’s chest and shook his head. Koganei felt sad to be pushed away but Mitobe kissed him lightly and helped him dress by giving him his clothes and wearing his at the same time.  
Once they’d dressed they sat on Mitobe’s desk, Koganei’s head on Mitobe’s shoulder, and Mitobe began his homework where he left off, helping a groaning Koga with it as they went along. Koganei was hopeless when he tried to study by himself so his boyfriend was actually a really big help.  
“I love you” he said when they had done writing.  
Mitobe turned away from him, embarrassed and Koga smirked widely.  
“Hey Mitobe, Mitobe? Mitobe, Mitobe, Mitobe…”

Finally he turned around to find Koga’s lips on his. Koga pushed him down and had smooched him until they were both out of breath.  
“I love you okay?” Koganei said getting a nod in response and a smile from his Mitobe.  
“Ahh, I’m really hungry” he said plumping himself on Mitobe’s chest and hugging him tightly. Mitobe petted Koganei’s back reassuring him that he would make him something later.  
“I’ll go tell dad we’ll eat out today. I wanna go on a date”

Mitobe didn’t need much convincing and together they went to inform Koganei’s parents about their evening out, getting a wink from his older sister, meaning that she covered for them earlier. Not that they made too many noises but someone could had always walked in since Koga’s door doesn’t have a lock.  
They bid them goodbye and held hands as they walked together down the street, enjoying each other’s company and looking for a place to sit just the two of them, together.  
END.


End file.
